No volvere a soltar tu mano
by eclipse total
Summary: [Yaoi]. "Después del incidente con Aizawa, las cosas entre Sora y Sunao estan un poco tensas, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiran las cosas así?" [Sora x Sunao] Mención de otras pareas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencias:**_ No, aparte de la lógica (Yaoi), no hay nada grave.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sukisyo no es de mi propiedad, y hago esta historia sin ningún animo de lucro, solamente intento calmar mis deseos de momentos dulces entre estos dos *-*

**NO VOLVERE A SOLTAR TU MANO**

Después de lo que había ocurrido con Aizawa parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Al parecer Shinichirou aún desconfiaba un poco de Sunao, pero las cosas no habían dado ningún tipo de giro brusco.

Shinichirou seguía siendo el estricto profesor que solía ser, su estancia en el hospital no había sido muy prolongada. Nagase Kai había regresado a la escuela después de un tiempo, y poco a poco se había comenzado a acostumbrar a Gaku, quién parecía no recordar nada de lo ocurrido, o al menos no quería recordarlo. Kai terminó aceptando sus sentimientos.

Por parte de Sora y Sunao, ellos seguían con su trabajo de "maestros del todo" a cargo, como siempre, de Matsuri. Pero no todo se volvió tranquilidad. Sunao y Sora lo habían platicado, a pesar de que Sunao no quería tener esa plática, había sucedido. Sora no le tenía ningún rencor, y esto provocaba que Sunao se sintiera mal, ¿Por qué? Porque él si había sido capaz de guardarle rencor, un rencor que nubló sus sentimientos y lo orilló a querer vengarse.

¿A qué llegó la plática? Al parecer a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, las cosas seguían igual. Sunao le exigía a Sora que lo siguiera llamando Fujimori. Sora comprendía que después de lo sucedido le iba a ser difícil a Sunao perdonarse a sí mismo, así que no objetó nada al respeto… las cosas cambiarían cuando Sunao estuviera listo para que pasara.

Sin embargo a pesar de esto, a Sora le dolía en el alma ser llamado Hashiba por Sunao. Desde que todo acabó había estado esperando mucho para que Sunao fuera capaz de llamarlo solo por su nombre, pero no había señales de avance por el joven de cabellera rosa.

Un día decidió bañarse en la noche, antes de irse a dormir aprovecharía que los baños estaban vacios para poder pensar con tranquilidad bajo la relajante agua. Al salir de los baños se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Ahí se encontró con una imagen bastante tierna para sus ojos.

Sunao con las sabanas revueltas sobre la cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro y murmurando cosas que a primera impresión sonaban incoherentes. Sí, a Sora esa imagen le parecía tierna ¿Por qué? Porque le daba la oportunidad de apreciar a Sunao tan indefenso.

No es que a Sora le hiciera feliz ver a Sunao sufrir. Simplemente le gustaba ver que Sunao seguía siendo el mismo que cuando niños. Ahora que el chico de cabello azul había recordado todo podía decir que extrañaba a su nao-chan.

- Kuu-chan… - escuchó al de ojos y cabellos rosas llamarlo entre sueños. Como cuando eran niños – Kuu-chan… - repitió Sunao estirando su mano en dirección al techo, revolviéndose cada vez más en la cama.

Una pesadilla. Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Sora. Se acercó lentamente a la cama del peli-rosa y sujetó entre sus manos la que se encontraba elevada en el aire.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Sunao y se abrazó a las manos de Sora inconscientemente. Sora no quería despertarlo, así que se recostó cuidadosamente a su lado y lo contempló dormido.

- Kuu-chan – volvió a decir entre sueños, ahora ya más tranquilo.

Sora besó suavemente la frente de Sunao, enternecido por las acciones del chico. Y apretando el agarre en la mano de Sunao murmuró – No volveré a soltar tu mano de nuevo, esta vez nada me separará de ti – y dio gracias a dios de que Sunao no estuviera despierto en ese preciso momento, pues de ser así se hubiera alterado como siempre que despertaban juntos, después de una noche de "convivencia" entre Yoru y Ran.

Después de un buen rato contemplando el rostro de Sunao, Sora por fin cayó rendido por el sueño, y se durmió ahí, junto a Sunao y sin soltar su mano.

**¿FIN?**

_**Net(Editadas**_): A los que hayan leído esta historia (Si alguién lo hace -.-) la escribí con la intensión de hacerla one-shot, pero luego se me ocurrió una pequeña continuación (tal vez uno o dos capitulos más) así que abrí el status para subirle conti una vez que la tenga^^

Dejenme sus reviews =D se les agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, sujerencia o critica constructiva. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! iba a subir este capitulo hace unos días, pero no pude U^^ lo haré ahora, lamento la tardanza.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Sukisyo no me pertenece a mí u.u si así fuera sería un poco más explicito *¬* xD

**CAPITULO 2**

Ese día los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a entrar al cuarto. Ambos chicos se encontraban aún recostados en la misma cama.

El primero en despertar fue Sunao, abrió los ojos lentamente quedándose estático ante la posición en la cual se encontraba con Sora. Ambos acurrucados, él sujetando la mano del peli-azul firmemente y Sora con su mano libre alrededor de su cintura.

Sunao estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos de alejar a Sora de un buen golpe, sin embargo se detuvo al fijar su mirada en el tranquilo rostro de su acompañante. Se sonrojó de golpe pensando en lo débil que podía llegar a ser.

Aún sabiendo que no debía seguir así, Sunao no podía apartarse de Sora, quería seguir observándolo mientras dormía, ya que no podría hacerlo cuando este despertara.

Pero el momento no duró mucho, y los parpados de Sora comenzaron a abrirse, el chico de ojos azules no recordaba lo sucedido anoche, y con su vista borrosa no pudo identificar nada de inmediato.

Estaba a punto de parpadear para enfocar su vista mejor, cuando un golpe lo mando al piso.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué pasa? – saltó del suelo alarmado.

- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas! ¡Pervertido! – le gritó Sunao con un puño elevado en el aire, señal de que acababa de golpearlo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡No puedes culpar a Yoru y a Ran porque ellos ya no están! – le recordó el de cabellos rosas.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero no hicimos nada anoche!

- ¿Por qué estabas acostado conmigo? – preguntó Sunao exasperado. Sora pareció meditarlo un poco antes de contestar.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando regresaba de las duchas tenías una pesadilla, me acerque tratando de verificar que estabas bien y me tomaste de la mano… ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! ¡Fuiste tú quién tomó mi mano y no me dejó ir! – contraatacó el chico.

El de cabello rosa no tuvo más opción que alejar la mirada, un poco sonrojado.

- Se nos hará tarde – murmuró levantándose de la cama.

Ese pequeño incidente había desatado la "ley de hielo" por parte del joven de cabellera rosa. Cada que podía hacerlo, Sunao evitaba a Sora.

- ¿Se volvieron a pelear? – le preguntó Matsuri a Sora acercándose. El joven de cabellos azules se encontraba sentado en la cafetería de la escuela.

- No, por supuesto que no – mintió desganado.

- Sora… - insistía el rubio.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – le gritó.

- Esta bien – trató de calmarlo un poco Matsuri – si tu lo dices… ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que dos personas que se aman se pelearan de nuevo por cualquier cosa…

- ¡Que no nos peleamos! – volvió a gritarle Sora, esta vez ganándose las miradas de todos los que se encontraban ahí, aunque en diferentes mesas.

- Pero entonces si se aman ¿no? – concluyó con una sonrisa. Sora se estaba enojando un poco con su viejo amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes lo observaban se enojó más, pero no estaba en condiciones de comenzar con un escándalo.

Con una tranquilidad impropia de él, se levantó y se fue del lugar dejando a Matsuri solo.

- _Valla, lo que sea que haya pasado fue muy fuerte para ellos_ – analizó el rubio.

Sora caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela a grandes zancadas, este no era su día. ¿Qué vendría ahora?

- ¡Sora-Sempai! – escuchó el inconfundible grito del asistente de laboratorio de química.

- ¡Ichikawa! – correspondió Sora al _saludo_.

- ¿Qué haces en los pasillos en horas de almuerzo? – pregunta el menor.

- No es nada, simplemente no tengo hambre – la respuesta no convenció a Gaku, pero este último pensó que ya no sería buena idea indagar.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos – sonrió.

- Claro pero… ¿Y Nagase?

- Me dio unos minutos libres para desayunar, él se quedó aún en el laboratorio y yo no quiero almorzar solo… Entonces ¿Me acompañas? – Sora soltó un bufidito de resignación.

- Está bien, vamos a las terrazas – y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¡Por supuesto!... Oye Sora-Sempai ¿Dónde está Fujimori-Sempai? – preguntó sin malas intenciones, pero en seguida notó la actitud de Sora a la mención de su compañero – No tiene que contestarme si no quiere – se apresuró a decir.

Sora ya no quiso contestar a su pregunta, así que el resto del camino a las terrazas se sumió en el silencio. Sora solamente pensaba, pero Gaku se sentía tenso a causa del repentino silencio que se había formado desde su pregunta.

Llegaron a las terrazas y se sentaron a almorzar, o más bien, Gaku almorzaba mientras Sora seguía pensando. Desde las clases de Matemáticas con Shinishirou, no había visto a Sunao para nada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? No es que le importara pero… ¡¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que Sunao le importaba. Y en esos momentos le preocupaba la actitud del peli-rosa en esquivarlo.

- Se volvieron a pelear ¿eh? – murmuró Ichikawa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú como sabes? – se apresuró Sora a preguntar.

- No lo sabía – contestó – lo supuse cuando vi a Fujimori-sempai caminando hacia acá, pero cuando nos vio se detuvo y corrió a otro lado – Sora suspiró por enésima vez en su día.

- ¡Gaku! – gritó Nagase desde la entrada al edificio de los salones.

- ¿Gaku? – Sora enarcó una ceja – Valla, entonces ustedes dos… es cierto que andan.

- Em… bueno… yo… – Las palabras salían torpemente de su boca, tratando de comunicar algo sin decir nada realmente. Su sonrojo era inmenso, dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

- Te necesito en el laboratorio – dijo el presidente del club de química una vez que llegó frente a ellos – Ah, hola Hashiba – Saludó a Sora al notarlo junto a su _novio_.

- Claro ya voy – dijo torpemente levantándose – lo siento Sora-sempai, nos vemos luego – dijo caminando junto a Kai.

- _Entonces Ichikawa y Nagase ya salen… eso es sorprendente… _- Pensaba el peli-azul observando a la pareja alejarse.

Con otro suspiro Sora se alejó del lugar. Las clases siguieron, al terminarse estas, Sora caminó a su habitación.

Cuando llegó vio la habitación vacía. Su compañero aún no llegaba. Conociendo a Sunao, decidió no darle mucha importancia a su ausencia, era seguro que regresaría hasta más tarde solo para no dirigirle la palabra.

El chico cerró la puerta con seguro, para evitar así que Matsuri o alguien más entrara a su habitación. Al termino de las clases había sido muy claro _¡No quiero hablar con nadie! _Les había gritado a Matsuri, Ichikawa, Nanami y Shinishirou. _Quiero estar solo_ Sora simplemente no estaba bien, y esta vez sabía que solo hablando con Fujimori podría solucionarlo.

Ya lo había decidido, esta vez no le importaba si Sunao seguía con su "Ley del hielo", si el de cabellos y ojos rosas no le quería hablar… por lo menos haría que lo escuchara.

**CONTINUARA**

_**Net:**_ ¿Y Bien? ¿Cubrió las expectativas? eso espero^^ ya saben que recibo criticas constructivas o cualquier tipo de comentario :)

No me resistí a escribir Kai x Gaku *0* y en el proximo capitulo un poquitin de Shinichirou x Nanami xD em... me parece que el proximo será el ultimo... saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado un buen rato, Sora se encontraba en la cama. Entonces unos toques en la puerta comenzaron a escucharse.

- ¡Ya les dije que no quiero ver a nadie Matsuri! – gritó Sora sin moverse de su posición.

- En realidad soy yo – respondió una nerviosa voz al otro lado de la puerta. Claro, Sora conocía bastante bien esa voz.

- ¿Fujimori? – se incorporó y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

- ¡No es necesario que abras! Yo solo… - sin saber que decir Sunao comenzó a correr por los pasillos a ningún lugar en especial.

- ¡Fujimori! – Sora abrió la puerta, alcanzando a ver a Sunao correr - ¡Espera! – pidió pero el chico con el que compartía habitación no se detenía. Sora tenía que hablar con él, así que sin pensar en nada más lo siguió de inmediato, tratando de no perder su rastro. Ambos salieron de los dormitorios, todo el que los veían solo observaban extrañados.

Nanami y Shinichirou se encontraban en la enfermería, ambos se encontraban preocupados por lo que sucedía con los menores.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado no deberías preocuparte – decía el maestro de matemáticas – han superado cosas muy fuertes, creo que superaran lo que sea.

- Pero aún así me gustaría poder hacer algo – decía el castaño – Sora es muy impulsivo y Nao-chan es muy sentimental, su corazón es realmente frágil – comentó preocupado.

- Sin embargo, Sunao quiere mucho a Sora y Sora es un chico fuerte. Ya verás que lo solucionaran.

- ¡Fujimori! – se escuchó la voz de Sora desde afuera - ¡Fujimori espera! – se vieron entonces las figuras de Sunao y Sora correr al otro lado de la ventana, por supuesto, el de cabello azul siguiendo al peli-rosa.

- ¿Eso crees? Porque no los veo muy mejorados aún – se podía apreciar la preocupación del enfermero.

- Juntos superaron el incidente con Aizawa – comentó Shinichirou abrazándolo por detrás – si fueron capaces de eso, estoy seguro de que las cosas terminaran bien.

Volviendo a la persecución de Sora con Sunao, el joven de cabellos rosas, se dirigió a la espesura del bosque, esperando poder perder a su compañero entre los árboles. Sora no se fijaba por donde corría, solamente seguía a Sunao, esperando poder hablar con él.

El chico de ojos rosas comenzó a cambiar de dirección más bruscamente, buscando así perder a Sora de vista, una vez que ya no pudo ver a Sora tras él se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y las piernas adoloridas, había corrido demasiado.

Se dejó caer bajo un árbol y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había comenzado a correr, después de haberlo estado evitando toda la mañana, Sunao ya se había decidido a regresar a la cotidianidad de siempre, dejar en el pasado la situación que habían vivido esa mañana y seguir con sus vidas normales, pero al llegar a la habitación y escuchar la voz enojada de Sora no había podido seguir adelante. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente Sora había decidido seguirlo ¡¿Es qué no podía dejar las cosas así? ¿Por qué lo hacía más difícil?

No muy lejos del lugar Sora se encontraba desorientado, no por no saber cómo regresar a los dormitorios, sino por no saber en donde se encontraba su "amigo de la infancia". Entonces se recargó en un árbol elevando la mirada al cielo ¿Cómo podría solucionar el problema Yoru? Su segunda personalidad ya no se encontraba con él, y ahora que de alguna forma se pudiera decir que se encontraba solo, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Esta vez solamente serían él y Sunao, ahora comprendía lo que decían "el amor no es fácil" pues valla que no lo era. El peli-azul sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no quería regresar a los dormitorios sin Sunao, así que en vez de regresar, se adentró más al bosque.

El tiempo pasaba, ya había anochecido, y Sunao se encontraba aún con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Fujimori! – escuchó la voz de Sora. Sunao se sobresaltó, y viendo como el joven de cabello y ojos azules se acercaba se levantó rápidamente preparado para correr. Sin embargo, Sora fue más rápido y alcanzó a sujetarlo de la muñeca, evitando así que escapara.

-… Hashiba – intentó susurrar Sunao.

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Sora en un susurro - ¿Por qué huyes? – Sunao no le contestó, tenía la mirada gacha - ¿Me sigues teniendo rencor? – ante la pregunta de Hashiba, Sunao levantó la vista sorprendido y con algunas cuantas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

- Hashiba… - el peli-rosa no sabía que decir, nunca se esperó que Sora siguiera pensando eso, en el fondo le dolía el que el oji-azul pensara en él así.

- ¿Es eso…? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, con lágrimas contenidas también. Al no recibir la inmediata respuesta soltó el agarre con la intensión de alejarse. Pero sin esperárselo Sunao fue quién esta vez sujetó su mano.

- ¿Rencor? – susurró el oji-rosa cabizbajo de nuevo. Esta vez Sora pudo notar que lloraba silenciosamente - ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¡Eres tú el que debería tenerme rencor a mí! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? – gritó exasperado, llevó sus ojos a los de su compañero y, en efecto, Sora pudo ver claramente que lloraba.

- Sunao… - A Sora se le partía el corazón de ver al oji-rosa así – Sunao, no llores – pidió limpiando una lágrima, que acababa de salir de uno de sus ojos. Ante el contacto Sunao cerró los parpados fuertemente, como si el contacto le doliera, logrando así que más lágrimas salieran.

- Deja de hacerlo – suplicó en un susurró – no comprendo… ¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto? ¡Hablo en serio Sora! ¡No quiero volver a hacerte daño! – justo ahí, los susurros se habían vuelto gritos, acompañados de aún más llanto.

- Pero… ¿Por qué ibas a hacerme más daño? – pregunto Sora, esta vez un poco más tranquilo, por tener a Sunao frente a él - ¿No dijimos que no habría rencores?... Sunao, nadie te guarda rencor ¿Por qué tu sí? – Fujimori no dijo nada durante algunos segundos.

- ¿Por qué me guardo rencor? - susurró con una sonrisa triste y la mirada dirigida a los zapatos de Sora, ya no soportaba ahogar sus sentimientos - ¡Por qué nunca dejé de quererte! ¿Eso querías escuchar? – espetó dejando a Sora sorprendido - ¡Te seguía queriendo y aún así conspiré contra ti!

Un silencio se formó en ese momento. Sorpresivamente Sora jaló a Sunao a su cuerpo y lo abrazó dulce y sobreprotectoramente.

- ¿Qu… qué te pasa? – preguntó Sunao, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Pensé que me odiabas – le susurró Sora, sin debilitar el abrazo en ningún momento.

- ¿Odiarte? – Sunao era ahora el sorprendido. No soportó más y comenzó a llorar, aprovechando la cercanía para hundir la cara en el pecho del otro chico.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, Sora recargado en el árbol bajo el cual se encontraba sentado Sunao momentos antes, con una mano acariciando lentamente la espalda del oji-rosa, y la otra entrelazada en sus largos cabellos del mismo color. Sunao había dejado de privarse, y lloraba mojando la ropa de Sora, abrazado fuertemente a él.

- Sunao, por favor, hay que dejar el pasado atrás – el susodicho no contestó nada – ya te dije que no te guardo rencor, yo comprendo tus razones… - El joven Fujimori no contestaba nada – Por favor Sunao, yo te amo… - se declaró por fin, un poco sorprendido Sunao levantó su mirada rosa, fijándola firmemente en la azul.

- Yo… - Sunao apartó su mirada, un poco sonrojado pero esta vez no parecía tener intenciones de huir.

- Por favor – insistía Sora – deja que te ayude a olvidar el pasado – posando su barbilla sobre el cabello rosa. Esta acción provocó un sonrojo más intenso en las mejillas de Sunao.

Fujimori se apartó un poco para ver a Sora a los ojos. Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que el oji-azul no se lo podía creer en un principio. Sunao lo estaba besando, un simple toque de los labios de Sunao sobre los suyos, pero aún así transmitiendo muchas cosas. Aún sorprendido Sora decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

- ¿No han encontrado a los chicos? – preguntó Nanami preocupado. Matsuri, Gaku y Shinichirou negaron en silencio – Espero que estén bien.

- Descuiden ¡miren! – Ichikawa señaló a lo lejos a los jóvenes que se acercaban – Ahí vienen Sora-sempai y Fujimori-sempai – En efecto, Sora y Sunao regresaban a los dormitorios, tratando de no cruzar miradas pero con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó Sora al llegar junto a ellos.

- Desaparecieron de repente, es obvio que nos preocupáramos – contestó el rubio.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Sunao – fue por mi culpa – sonrojado.

- Está bien, ahora estamos todos aquí y no pasó nada – comentó Matsuri con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar las cosas – y las cosas ya están bien ¿no es así? – le preguntó acusadoramente al peli-azul.

- Hace frio aquí afuera, entremos – Sora evitó la pregunta evidente de su amigo, y se dirigió rumbo a las habitaciones – Es hora de dormir.

- Supongo que eso significa que han arreglado sus problemas ¿no? – indagó Gaku.

- Supongo que así es – contestó Matsuri, y todos se dirigieron al interior del edificio.

Sora y Sunao no quisieron dar explicaciones de lo que ocurrió esa noche, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, la diferencia era que ahora al fin estaban juntos, y poco a poco superarían la sombra del pasado.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ je, si odian lo meloso realmente lo siento. No suelo ser del tipo de chicas que haga esto pero... ¡Kya~~! Me puse a escribir y esto salió xD No lo resistí. Tal vez no fue muy cursi, pero si fue más miel de la pensada xD

Esto iba a quedar como one-shot, pero lo continue y tal vez (Ojo: tal vez) Escriba algo más después de esto (Y posiblemente ese "algo más" contenga mi primer intento de lemon -/-U), lo tenía pensado antes, hacer un segundo one-shot lemon, después de eso se me prendió el foco y lo continue planeando escribir ese fic como continuación de este. Pero teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia de haber dejado congelada una historia y tardarme siglos en actualizar otras... no me gusta prometer cosas que no esten ya escritas U^^ xD Así que definitivamente no les prometo nada!

Bien, eclipse se despide ya que debe ir a subir el capitulo a otro foro donde publica esta historia. Saludos~! y gracias por leer =D ¿Reviews? :3


End file.
